


The Darkness Will Overcome Us

by Pyrmmo



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Child Death, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Exile, F/M, Fantasy, Forced Abortion, Heartbreak, Pregnancy, Rape, Royalty, Sex, Shadowbending & Shadowbenders, Unplanned Pregnancy, Waterbending & Waterbenders, power, shadow and bone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrmmo/pseuds/Pyrmmo
Summary: Elly Olin lives as a seamstress at the royal palace, until she discovers that she has long forgotten powers in her blood, disgraced by the royal family, she used to love and work hard for, she is sent away in exile in the cold mountains. She must keep her powers hidden for everyone.She'll learn what true power and fear are, learn what it means to control other people or be controlled by someone else.Because the "good" won't be victorious in this story.
Relationships: Elly Olin/Benjamin Lancaster, Elly Olin/The Masterling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

As the queen turns around in the ball gown I made, I can’t help but smile, it always makes me happy to see other people swooning happily in clothes I make for them. I feel important that way, and it makes my family proud that I’m a seamstress at the royal palace. As for the extra coin I send them every month, it makes them seem fairly happy with my work.   
“Elly, I must say this is one of your finest dresses, you made for me,” the queen says with a calm tone, and looks at herself in the mirror once again. “When I get a daughter in law and she’ll be crown princess, you’ll have to make her wedding dress, only the best is acceptable.”  
Daughter in law? But I thought… I thought they would wait some years more, before marrying the prince with a princess, he’s only twenty-one, the same age as me. My heart aches and burns.  
“It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty,” I answer her with the best smile I can muster and try to fight my own heart, just anything to make her and the king reconsider, my prince doesn’t have to be married yet, however selfish it may be I wish it could be Benjamin and me, although I know that such things would never be allowed, it would be a disgrace for the royal family.  
“Princess Mona will be over tomorrow to stay here, I want you to be available for her, when she arrives, make sure she has the necessary dresses, you will, of course, be assisted by a maid,” the queen commands me with a bit harsh tone than before, but she’s queen and I’m just a servant, I should expect that tone sometimes. I help her out of the dress and look at it properly, there’s still much to do, so much to improve. “I want that dress finished by tomorrow, before she arrives, just to set the standard.”  
“Yes, Your Majesty,” I say very quietly, I’m a coward and she knows it, I have no guts like the other women down here to tell her that I can’t finish it for tomorrow, unless I work really hard the entire night and that’s why she always comes to me. I sigh silently for myself, as the queen gracefully leaves the room. Now, she’s not a cruel woman, she just expects a lot from her servants, and I normally used to be happy to oblige, but I don’t really like stressful nights, I want time to make my creations perfect, because I wouldn’t be here is good was enough, I’m here because I only accept perfection and it’s what the queen values greatly.  
As I find my tools and begin to adjust the pattern, make the masterpiece that the queen expected from me. I might be able to get a few hours of sleep, whatever is this was cruel or does not matter for me right now, because I know that the end result will amaze the queen.   
A tear run down my cheek, as I think about Benjamin, why did I absolutely have to fall in love with the oldest prince? Why have the saints done such a thing to my heart?


	2. Chapter 2

As the sound of footsteps become louder and louder, I try to wake up, but I can’t seem to pull myself together.  
“Elly, wake up, the queen and prince are on their way to the dressing room,” someone says and shakes me. As I hear the word prince, I raise my head and look around, I have to focus now, today is the day, I have to make sure that the trust I earned so hard from the queen, still holds. I gather the dress and take the back door to the dressing room, as I enter it, there’s no one there. I sigh loudly and prepare the dress for the queen, there’s nothing more I can do now, this is it.   
“Good morning, Elly,” she queens silk soft voice run through the room and I bow for her, as she and the prince enter the room.  
“Good morning, Your Majesty and Your Highness,” I glance at the prince, who looks rather bored, but he is still so beautiful, with his golden hair, a tanned body that has a lot of muscles, and his dark brown eyes.   
“Mother, why do I have to be here?” He asks, before looking at me, and I smile a little before I walk over to the dress.   
“Elly will become your seamstress from now on, and I want you to see what stunning work she does,” the queen says and eyes me, I blush a bit and say a thank you, Your Majesty, to her. The queen walks over to me and I pull the curtain in front of her, so the prince can’t see her, as I help her in the dress, I can’t help but look at her face, and I see only approval in them. “Wonderful work Elly, I must say that this is your best dress so far.”  
I feel my heartbeat faster, and my body shakes a bit, this is big. I smile back to her and pull the curtain away from her, she walks over to the mirror to get a better look for herself. The queen ruins the fabric through her fingers and brushes it back on place.  
“Splendid work,” the prince comments, I can hear that he just want to get out of here, he has no interest in hard work or details, but I could learn him, if he just took contact to me, we could spend some time together.   
“Thanks, Elly, this will definitely outstand the princess,” she looks at the prince, and wave him off, she’s not even finished waving before he has left the room. “Now, clean this up and take the rest of the day off, you earned it.”  
“Thank you, Your Majesty,” I smile to her, and help her back in her other dress. “I’ll send the dress to your chambers.”  
The queen nods and leaves the room. I finish cleaning the dressing room and my workspace before I breathe deeply and walk out of the sewing room.

***

I walk the corridors in my own thoughts, thinking about all the dresses I made, all the designs I have in mind for the queen. I don’t feel the hand on my arm before I’m pulled into a dark room. I can’t see anything, but as I feel someone breathing close to me, as I look up, my heart freezes.  
“Your Highness?” I ask very carefully, before backing off, but he grabs my arm and pull me close to him, as I hit his strong chest, I make a small sound. Why would he pull me in here? I don’t understand this, what does he want from me? It’s not that I’m beautiful, I’m just a plain woman. “Is there anything you need, Your Highness?”  
“You’re a virgin, right?” He asks suddenly, his question makes me blush and I look away, before he turns my head, so I look directly into his eyes. “Answer me.”  
His tone is much harsher and commanding, if I don’t do as he says, he could get me kicked out of the palace, and then I wouldn’t have my work.  
“Y-yes, I am,” I stumble over my words, but I can see his shiny teethes in the dark. I wanted to have sex, but I could never find the right one, then I met the prince and all I wanted was him, I couldn’t bring myself to think that I would have sex with any other man in my life.   
But as he lifts my dress skirt, and pull my panties down, I want to scream help.  
“If you scream, I’ll make sure that you’ll regret it for the rest of your life,” he says in my ear before he bites it and moves me up against a table, he makes me sit on it. I want to do something, but I can’t, I feel myself cry silently, and as he thrust into me, I sob, but he pins my arms to the table and I cry with sound, as he moves inside of me, I want to do something, but the consequence…   
And he cums inside of me, grunting before he moves out of me. “Whore,” he says and leaves the room.   
Why?! Why did he do that to me? Why me? I love him, maybe it’s his way of saying I love you too, but he can’t make it official.   
My tears won’t stop, and as I fall down on the floor and begin to sob with high sounds, I feel myself shake. But as the door gets torn up, and several guards storm the room, I don’t even fight them, as they pull me in my arms and pull me with them.   
What did I do to deserve this?


End file.
